Mason Spokane Nelson- Washington State
Mason Spokane Jones is a Hetalia fan character for the American state of Washington. (Please do not edit. Please do not claim as your own. This OC belongs to BiVelo on Deviantart.com) Deviantart Ask and RP page! Appearence Body Mason is a rather short, somewhat robust 22-year-old man, since early people of the Snohomish tribe (he was first born to the Snohomish, a Coast Salish tribe, before the Treaty of Torsedilla) were described as "...Inferior to the average interior body type. The body is short, but usually robust and well-formed" by Edward S. Curtis. Mason's skin is rather light compared to the average Native American, but yet dark compared to a white American. He has a broad face, and his forehead is flat, as it was a Coast Salish tradition to flatten the forehead of and infant using cedar wrappings. From being transgender, Mason has to wear a chest binder. He has dark brown and very curly hair, almost like an afro of sorts. Mason has rather large feet and rather large hands. He has a tattoo over his heart of an orca drawn in the style of common Coast Salish art, since it was a symbol of the Tulalip Tribes (the Tulalip Tribes is a 'sub category' of the Coast Salish tribes, and it includes the Snohomish tribes). There is a long scar on his shin that represents the multiple forced deportation and relocation of Native Americans. Clothing Mason doesn't wear anything too specfic, except for the nesscessities and a chest binder. Usually wears comfortable things suitable for the climate, like jackets and sweaters. His formal wear is a black suit, a white undershirt, dark green tie, black shoes, and a pin on the state seal of Washington on the left lapel of the blazer. Personality He is rather quiet, but strong volcanic activity and tectonic activity gives him a short fuse. Because of volcanic activity, he has bad heartburn, despite his age. Because he sometimes can get really stressed out over the smallest of things, he's an avid smoker. He always wants to be boss, and if he's not, you'll be sure that he'll try to, since a lot of major companies are headquartered in Washington, like Microsoft. Mason is skilled at making decisions, and is almost never indecisive. He is agnostic towards religion, meaning that he doesn't believe in a particular god, but doesn't deny the existence of one. From a young age, he was taught to have respect towards nature, and to only take what you need, and to make the most of your resources. Mason is somewhat difficult to work with, since he always wants thing to go his way, and wants to be the manipulator, not the manipulated. He is a little bit cowardly about voicing opinions, and often reacts in a passive-aggressive way, to a lot of people's displeasure. Mason tends to take the road less traveled, trying to look at things from different perspectives to figure it out. He is vegetarian. Mason's hobbies include bicycling, weaving, aviation, swimming and fishing, boating, and computers. History Birth- 19th Century A.D. Washington was first raised from the Puget Salish natives, more specifically the Snohomish natives, a tribe of Native Americans still present in Washington today. He was too young in his position in the tribe to do anything, since he was only really a newborn. He remained apart of the Snohomish people until 1775, when he was claimed by Spain, under the Treaty of Torsedillas, and he became apart of the Spanish Empire; he was around the human age of around 13 years old. Washington was extremely frightened by Spain at first, never seeing a foreign man in his life, but gradually warmed up to him slowly. He was kept with Spain and also the House of Bourbon, more specifically Charles III (or Carlos III, whatever language), and was a bit isolated from America, due to Spanish exclusivity over the Pacific Northwest. From this, he was extremely shy towards new people. He eventually got over it, since it was basically mandatory for him to be sociable for the oncoming trade; Washington met England, Russia and the rest of the settled Americas in the Nootka Convention of 1790, when the areas of claim by Spain in the Pacific Northwest were opened up for predominately trade of foreign nations. Over the years, multiple explorers mapped and explored the coasts of Washington, most predominately David Thompson, who was the first man to sail the entire length of the Columbia River. The fur trading industry began to grow, and Washington was conflicted at the growing tensions between Native Americans and the multiple countries disputing over him. He had became hostile and a bit violent towards England and Spain, since they contributed most to the attacks against Washington's Native Americans, and Washington was born to a Snohomish tribe. He was devastated to be separated from the Snohomish tribe, and ultimately disturbed to have his natives killed. As rule varied on who had the most control over Washington, he moved around and went through several ruling countries, mostly Spain, England, and Russia. Spain eventually ceded his rights of Washington in 1819 (along with Russia), and left him to England and America. Territorial issues and boundary disputes from the Rocky Mountains to the Pacific coast were put off for later times. The first permanent settlement was established in 1883, by George Washington Bush and his wife, Isabella James Bush, as they were looking to avoid discriminatory laws against people of color in Oregon. Washington became good friends with Mr. and Mrs. Bush, considering that they contributed to the settlement of Washington, and stood up against racist laws. England and America continued to fight for boundaries to be settled, such as the Oregon Boundary Dispute. Washington felt helpless and stuck, with both of the nations wanting his land; he was then relieved for the Oregon Treaty of 1846, where England gave up his rights to Washington for America. Due to the noticeably increasing population in Washington and Oregon, they requested that they become a territory, and finally have a stone place in the growing Americas, and several years later, Washington requested that he be a separate territory in 1853. His territory included some on the panhandle of Idaho, and the far western parts of Montana, basically collecting and keeping the excess land of Oregon's territory when Oregon became a state. In 1863, Washington's eastern border was set when the Idaho territory came to be. Eventually, he became a state on November 11th, 1889. Traffic in Seattle shot skyward during the Klondike Goldrush, with Seattle being a very major departure point for miners looking to get to Alaska, and then to travel to the Yukon Territory. This sparked a friendship between Washington, Alaska, and the Yukon Territory. Washington's friendship with Yukon eventually wore away to being a bit insignificant, the friendship between Alaska and Washington grew with the ports of trade between each other became even more important for their own economy and America's economy. 20th- 21st Century A.D. Washington became a very important state in both World Wars. Seattle and Tacoma were hubs for the shipbuilding industry; his interest in aviation was first sparked by the development of Boeing in the Puget Sound area. He made the mistake of being too dependent for Boeing to be a major part of his economy, and the Big Boeing Bust of 1970- 1985 lead to an ultimate decrease in the population of Seattle. Seattle was a major departure point for American soldiers, the navy, etc. in both World Wars, and the war industry began to grow on him and become an increasingly important part of his economy. Washington had a pretty friendly relationship with Japan, being a major trade partner and that there were many Japanese immigrants in Washington, but his outlooks on Japan soon changed to fear and rage with the bombings of Pearl Harbor, and the Japanese attack at the mouth of the Olympic River and several other locations in Oregon and a location in California took place in World War 2. During the Great Depression, he hit a downward spiral of depression and had an extreme lack of motivation, with the severe inflation, fragile state of the economy, and his dependence for a steady flow of income and business to support his economy. (W.I.P.) Trivia - Mason is an avid fan of bands such as Pearl Jam, Alice in Chains, and Nirvana. -Mason's mother is still alive and living on the reservation for the Snohomish people, but sadly, his father had died because of the smallpox epidemic that ravaged Washington's coasts upon the arrival of Europeans. -His favorite foods include fish and any kind of seafood, apples, raspberries, asparagus, and apple pie. -Though his birthday is unknown, it is celebrated on November 11th, the day he became a state. -Mason is a skilled MC/ rapper. Hiphop and rap took Seattle by storm in the 80's and 90's. -He is an avid smoker, because it is a stereotype of Seattlites to be stressed out. Category:U.S. State Category:Washington state